Carry On Dancing
by dragon enchantress
Summary: L/j Fic...Mwpp/l Lily's parents are killed by he who must not be named. James comes to her rescue... future chaps will be uploaded soon... I ppromise!!!!!


****

Carry On Dancing

Hey guys I just got a new idea for a fic while listening to my all time fave song, Carry On Dancing by Savage Garden who absolutely rock even if they split up…. Savage forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well anyway, I am so sorry I haven't gotten around to posting anything for ages, I'm in the middle of writing a book and I just moved away from my home, which I miss with a passion, and my bestestestestestestestestestestesteset friends **Angelle Dove **and **Dreamer** (and **Amy** I spose…)

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN A THING - J.K Rox- and they all belong to her too…. On with the story…

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One- The greatest Prank and The Emerald Eyes

It was a normal Sorting ceremony if ever there was one. This year it didn't seem that the marauders had planned any big "bang" to start off the new school year with. Dumbledore had welcomed the new students with his usual, interesting speech, after McGonagall had sorted them.

The whole entire staff had been on the edge of their seats waiting for something to happen, when still nothing had happened they began to get a little anxious. One teacher, a fill-in actually fainted from nausea, she had been here last year too. Last year the Marauders, the most popular, muscular, good-looking guys in the school (excluding Petey Petty-has to grow), James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and measly, weasly (NOT WEASLEY) little worm of a rat (HAHA) Peter Pettigrew **(a/n- now I have done that I won't ruin the rest of the story, we all know he is the biggest… beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep… in the whooooole entire world. But still, who wants to ruin a…. Err… good? Story… I'll have to write it first so e-mail me and tell moi what thy thinkeths of my storyeth…Luvs from Me…D.E)**

Suddenly after Dumbledore's speech, without warning, thousands of bats filled the ceiling of the Great Hall. They swooped in from every window. All you could see of the enchanted sky was the dazzling crescent moon shining brilliantly against the thousands of black bats that now poured throughout the hall. The teachers, being smarter than most hid under the tables, all except for Dumbledore and McGonagall. The bats rested on everything, everything and everyone that is, on the Slytherin Table… Dumbledore shook his head as his gleaming eyes sparkled with amusement at the sight of all the new first years running around screaming and at all the girls (and the occasional guy) shrieking their head off as bats fluttered, screeching, over their heads.

James stood, followed by Sirius and Remus. They lead their way up to the front of the hall, turned so they were standing before everyone. The whole hall, other than the Slytherin table and the terrified first years, grew silent.

The three took a low sweeping bow then raising their heads flicked out their wands pointing them towards the bats. 

In unison, the three shouted out "Airebonne' Fleuretta" and with a simple flick, magic began to wash over the students as they sat watching in awe as the three sixth year prefects turned every single bat that clouded the room into small glittering roses.

The hall glowed with what looked like white snow as it fell upon every head that was seated in the room. As the flowers touched a person's head they started to turn green, as if they were going to be sick eventually people started to realize what was happening when some people grew to a deep forest green.

With a swish of their cloaks the boys cast a complicated charm so that no one could see them for two minutes. They disappeared into the hallway, rushing up to the Gryffindor common room. They had already obtained the password because they were prefects.

With a simple whisper of "White Roses" they crept up to their new dorms. They congratulated themselves by the fire by opening a fresh bottle of butterbeer courtesy of Madam Rosmerta from the three broomsticks.

"Jamsie Boy… That would definitely win the prize for greatest prank to start off the year out of every six we have ever done!" Sirius shouted with joy to his best friend.

"Yeah, I have to admit that was… pretty…ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed James at the top of his lungs as he laughed with joy.

"Guys…" Said Remus gently "THAT ROCKED…. WOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

People had just started to pile into the common room when Dumbledore swept in majestically, followed by a serious looking McGonagall. But on closer inspection, she was trying to hide a small smile that was threatening to escape.

"Please meet me in my office after your celebrations have concluded" whispered Dumbledore to the ecstatic boys. Then he left, turning on his heels right before going though the portrait hole; he smiled to them, giving the marauders a sly wink.

"This is so cool. Did you see McGonagall…? She almost SMILED!" Cried out Sirius.

Suddenly the boys hushed as the most popular girls in the school entered, each of the marauders with a sly and mischievous grin on their faces. 

In walked one of the most popular and most horrid girls James knew… Rita Skeeter. She was the school newspaper editor. She came up with the most gossip and the most stories and rumors known to man. Following her were three blonde, blue eyed girls who giggled like absolute idiots after looking at the three guys. Striding between them was the most beautiful thing that James had ever seen. She had the most striking, amazing, beautiful hair that he had ever seen. She lifted her face and looked over at James. Her eyes enraptured and fascinated him. They warmed and seduced him with their color - emerald green. He floated as if on cloud nine. Time slowing till it was almost at a halt as she swept by. She glanced at him, smiling inwardly. Slightly flirting with him. One last glance over her shoulder as she practically floated up the stairs to her dorm.

He smiled as he made no move to hide his flirtatious personality.

"That girl, Sirius… What's her name?" Whispered James as she halted at the top of the stairs.

"Rita, Rita Skeeter I think…"

"No, No you idiot, I knew her name, but what's her name, the red haired one?"

'Oh, her, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing, I…err.. just haven't seen her before…" Covered up James.

"Aw…" said Sirius.

"Err…Lily, Lily Evans… She's in our year too… She was the really quiet, reading girl we accidentally set her robes on fire once, remember…? Oh, no that was just me…" Said Sirius.

"Lily… Evans…eh?" Said James mysteriously as he got up off the couch to go to bed, where he lay for the rest of the night, dreaming. Dreaming about…emerald eyes.

******************************************************************************

"Did you see James Potter, he was staring and flirting with me" Squealed Rita Skeeter.

"Umm…yeah, Reet…Whatever you say…" Said Lily, half in a daydream of the boy who had finally begun to notice her.

"Lils…Earth to Lils…" Said Lily's best friend and confidant Elle, standing next to her other best friend Jasmine and Rosy.

"Hey were you listening when Dumbledore said there would be a Christmas ball on Christmas eve...This is so cool!" Screamed Rosy in her usual, spaz manner.

"I so can't wait to choose dress robes, You know how all our families are loaded, well I was thinking we cold go down to Hogsmeade and see what they have in their new boutique. Mum said she would send me as much money as I want- whenever I want… So How about it?" Said Rita in her usual stuck up manner.

"Sure, whatever Reet" Muttered Lily, Rosy and Elle rolling their eyes at her manners.

"How about tomorrow, seeing as though it is Saturday?' Asked Rosy, utterly excited about the new robes she would get.

"Sure, I can't wait…" Said Lily, getting into the mood of things.

******************************************************************************

The boys made their way to Dumbledore's office, as they laughed and joked about their earlier prank while walking down the silent halls. Every person possible had come up and congratulated them on their efforts and their great idea. They let not another soul take credit for their work, that was why they had gone up the front, and stood before everyone.

I mean, who would want a Slytherin to try and take credit for what THEY did.

They entered the headmasters' office after telling a gargoyle the password (Jelly-leg Jellybeans).

Seating themselves before him and McGonagall. Dumbledore presented them with an unusual speech.

"Boys, I know that you know about every single passage that ever existed in and over the grounds of Hogwarts, and I know that you have been able to get into Hogsmeade quite easily through one of these. I was wondering whether, well, whether you could take me with you one time. I know it is a silly suggestion and I would gladly not go if you wouldn't want me to come, it's just, I haven't ever gone through those passages and I would feel quite silly going by myself…"

"Sure, professor…err… If you really want to…?" Said James quite confused.

Sirius stood up and, while trying not to laugh, he said:

"Sir, if it pleases you, we would be honored of you would come with us… But can we have a detention for the bat thing too?" Said Sirius, making the others groan.

"Why on earth…?"

"I'm trying to break my record for last year… Five hundred and fifty two detentions…"

Grinned Sirius, sheepishly.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Black…I award you three detentions for yours and your friends efforts and amazing ambitions…" Said Dumbledore, with a slight laugh to his voice. They worked out that they would go downtown tomorrow with Dumbledore through the one-eyed witch statue.

The guys left Dumbledore's' office with a very confusing feeling inside. 

"That was just plain weird guys…" Whispered James, feeling quite nauseous.

"Mmm…I know" Agreed the others.

"They went back to their dorms and felt straight to sleep afer their tiring efforts in the great hall. Using so much magic had really worn them out, which was unusual for them of all people.

Theyall slept soundly, all but James that is.

******************************************************************************

James lay on his bed, all alone in the darkness, eventually sleep overcame him. Dreams ran swiftly through his head, most he would never remember. One, though, he never would forget. He tossed and turned as his nightmares progressed. Waking in a cold sweat after hearing a terrifying shrieking and seeing Lily's beautiful face, terrified.

"But of what" Thought James. He ran for the girls dorms, he had to check that she was alright.

He leaped off his bed. Running down the corridor, scared of what he may find.

Pulling his wand out, armed and ready, he entered the dorm.

Pulling his invisibility cloak around his shoulders he crept over to the bed where there were loud sobs coming from.

Every other body in the dorm lay still and silent. He crept to the bedside slightly pulling back the curtains.

It was Lily. She was reading a letter, crying, tears streaming in an ever-flowing stream down her pale cheeks. The sparkle in her eyes had finally disappeared.

James pulled away the cloak and hid it underneath her bed.

Pulling back the curtains further he whispered "Lily?"

She gasped and looked up, terrified.

"Lily, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just me, James…"

She nodded silently.

"You want to talk?"

She nodded her head slowly.

His heart melted for her.

"Do you want to go for a walk down to the lake?"

She slowly whispered… "It's freezing though"

"You are a witch are you not?" He said with a small laugh, although even that broke because of her beautiful, sad face.

She nodded, a very small shadow of a smile flickering across her face.

They walked down to the common room, James revealing his clok to her.

He explained what it did to her. He felt he could really trust her. They crept down to the lake, hidden beneath the cloak, James practically holding Lily up because she was so weak from her tears. 

"She must have been like this for hours" Thought James sadly.

They sat on a rock that came out from the lake. James watching as Lily sobbed.

She looked at him for a moment. Leaned in towards him and leant on him for support.

He wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin upon her disheveled hair. 

"No matter where she is, she is so beautiful" Thought James.

"James…They…they killed them…" Whispered Lily.

"Who killed who Lil?" He asked his heart turning to stone, as did his face.

"Him… Voldemort….He killed my mother…my father and Rosmary….my little…sister……"

She said qietly, once more breaking into her body wracking sobs.

James' heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh Lily…" He whispered.

"Lily, You know I am always here for you. No matter what…"

"Thank you James…" She whispered as his arms closed more tightly around her.

Being around him made her feel so safe.

******************************************************************************

Hey guys, I hope you liked it… I'm actually really happy with it… New ones are coming out soon, I'm already on the next chap of this…

Hope u like it… E-mail me if you liked it!!! I LUV JAMES AND SIRIUS- SIRIUS ROX!!!!! HE IS SOO GORGEOUS- eh, shut up angelle u know I love him soooooooooooo much.

Bye- Love Rosy/ Dragon Enchantress….


End file.
